a new begining
by MScUlLeN101
Summary: Edward and Bella used to have a relationship. Edward broke up with Bella and she moved away now Bella's back and with a whole new personality.Its my first story I suck at summaries please read
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

My name is Isabella swan but everyone calls me Bella and im 16 years old and im sophomore . My life was a life that everyone envied. I was dating the hottest guy in town .i had two awesome best friends up until entering high school I wasn't the hottest person in town I was a plain jane I had dull brown ugly hair and mud colored eyes. I really didn't know what my boyfriend Edward saw in me but it looks like the interest he had in me was lost when we entered high school. Edward became part of the popular group while I kept my head inside a book at the library. Edward became more involved with sports and acting popular that he started becoming distant. It stated al with him becoming the captain of the football team and then it got to him ignoring me when he was around _them. _He would only talk to me on weekends. many times I would get frustrated but I knew Edward needed time to get used to his popularity.

Even though I knew Edward loved me it hurt me deep inside when he would ignore me. I let this "relationship" go on for a month until I finally put my foot down and told him to choose what I didn't imagen was that he would choose them that's when I Knew he never loved me.

_*******Flashback********_

_**I texted Edward about 5 min ago saying to meet me at the park at 5:30 its currently 5:15 and im walking toward the park I got there at about 5:20 and I saw Edward in the swing set and I head over there. **_

_**Edward looks up and said "bella whats wrong why you wanted to meet here"**_

_**I looked at my shoes and said "you need to make a choice"**_

_**Edward looked up at me confusion evident in his eyes and said "what do you mean Bella"**_

"_**Edward what I mean is im tired of you acting like you don't know me at school and just talking to on weekends and only for like 20 minutes before you leave. I need you to make a choice either me or your so called friends."**_

_**Edward just stared at me his expression was hurt and then it masked into an expression of disbelieve and anger. Edward finally stood up and said "If that's what you want"**_

_**I looked at him in disbelieve "what do you mean if that's what you want"**_

"_**I mean we're over" those words replay in my head everyday as I see him.**_

_****************end of flashback**************_

I drive into the school parking lot with a big smile on my face just yesterday my mom had told me we were moving and I was as happy as can be I would get a new beginning, I step out with a wide smile on my face. I head to the office and they give me the blue folder they give you when your going to transfer as I make my way to my locker I see my only friends marlene and alex make there way over to me with a frown on there face .

We stood there in awkward silence for about 5min before marlene said "please tell me that the folder in your hand is our Romeo and Juliet book report that's due next week but you want extra points."

I sighed I was really going to miss them they are the only two people stuck with me through thin and thick but I needed a change. "No mar this folder is my paper work that I need to transfer to phoenix high."

"Ok bells we are really going to miss you but I guess we cnt do anything" alex said she was the bomb always giving me moral support.

We hugged and marlene was on the verge of tears until the populars came by. I groaned internally and ignored her until she spoke she said"AWWWW! Is poor Isabell moving."

Ugh why cant she keep her mouth shut but before I could say anything Rosalie and alice said"is it true are you moving" they honestly looked upset

I started laughing and they stared at me like I was crazy. When I calmed down I said "ohh joy im worth of talking to alice Brandon and Rosalie hale this has to be the best day of my life" I said while faking excitement.

They both looked hurt by the statement I turned around and started walking away when I heard Edward say "bells…"

I turned around and said"I cant believe you have the nerve to even talk to me you whose hurt me the most."

"don't leave" I heard him say

by now every one except alice had left "why not Edward why should I stay so you can hurt me more don't think so."

What he said was something that was unexpected he said "because I love-"

"ohh please Edward don't you dare say I love you because that's a lie you stoped loving me once we entered high school bye Edward"and with that I left him


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

The moment we crossed into Arizona I felt like a whole new person in school I was popular its been a year and I've changed a lot I have biger boobs a nice ass curves in all the right places my hair is still brown but with more volume and high lights. My friends are the bomb there is Liz which is the hot, out going one, then there is Kristina which is the shy quiet one and then there is violet she is the miss know it all but she is very fun to be around.

My mom remarried Phil Dwyer a famous baseball player and he travels a lot so I decided to go live is forks so my mom could travel with him. The good thing is that my friends can come so yeah. We are leaving tomorrow morning oh yeah and we'll be staying in a house phil is renting for me. When I walk outside I see my baby my Austin vanquish it's my most prized possession.

We left Arizona at 5 am and were arrived at Forks the next day at 11 pm. Our things were already here so we went right to the apartment we would be starting school tomorrow. When we all got there we went straight to our rooms.

The next day we all woke up at six and got ready I got out my black denim skirt and my purple t-shirt with a black vest this shirt and vest were short enough to show my bellybutton piercing then I crunched my hair and waited for the girls we were all wearing similar things except different colors and hairstyles. Me and liz took my vanquish, While Kristina and violet took violet's bumble bee.

Once we arrived at school we made a dramatic entranced with the cars we loved all the attention we could get. Once we parked next to each other we got out and as if on cue all eyes turned to us. When I saw all the guys drooling and girls glaring I smirked. All 4 of us made our way to the office on our way there we crossed Edward Cullen. He made his way straight to me and by the look on liz's face she knew who he was and so did the other girls. I just smiled and ignored him until he put his arms around ma waist and pulled me back then he whispered in my ear "Hey sexy you knew here"

I just rolled my eyes and said "yea "

Then he let go and he put out his hand and said "Edward Cullen"

After that I made my way to the office and then to my locker and compared my schedule to the girls turns out that I have every class with violet , luch and free period with all of them along with gym ang French.

Me and violet went to our first period which was AP algebra and when I got there I froze there stood alice and Rosalie along wit Edward, Emmet, and jasper hopefully the teacher wont make us intro duce ourselves. Apparently god hates me because after our teacher signed our slips he said "pleas introduce yourselves say your whole name favorite subject and book."

Thank god Violet went first "my name is Violet Alaniz and my favorite subject is math and my favorite book is Elie Weisel Night-Dawn-Day"

My turn ugh but at least I noticed the th Cullen and hales weren't paying attencion so I went on "hi my name is Isabella Swan " Right when the words came out of my mouth all 5 turned toward me staring at me in disbelieve I ignored it and continued '"my favorite subject is English lit and I love Romeo and Juliet

With my luck the only two seats available were next to Edward and next to alice I sat next to Edward and he said "bella?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

**hey just for the reco0rd stephenie owns and thank you for your review **

The moment my name left his mouth, I felt all the feelings that I had freshmen year resurface but I knew I couldn't fall for him again. I met his gaze and ignored him. I felt his eyes on me for the whole period. Finally after an hour of torture the bell finally rang and I made my way out of the class as fast as possible. i ran to the girls restroom praying that I wouldn't see Edward on the way, when i heard a voice coming from behind me saying "bella, wait up.' I ran faster until I made it to the restroom. I stayed there for about ten minutes hoping Edward would be gone. When I saw the coast was clear I made my way to my second period class. On my way I saw Edward in the hall making out with the head cheerleader.i felt like a thousand knives being plunged into my heart. When Edward turned and saw me he said 'oh shit!"

At that moment I just turned and walked away. After my second period class on my way to my locker I saw Edward talking to Alice and I couldn't help but stare. That's when I bumped into one of the male students. All of a suddenly I looked up and recognized his voice. It was Jacob. Jacob was the only person during freshmen year that stayed with me through thick and thin. "Bella?' he asked. "hey jake' all of a sudden I was being picked up into a hug. "I missed you bells". "I missed you too Jacob, well I better get going because I don't wanna be late on my first day". Violet, Kristina and Liz were waiting for me by my locker to walk to P.E. while walking to P.E I saw Rosalie walking into the girls locker room.

Ugh can my day get any worse. I sucked it up and went into the locker all changed and went to the gym. since its our first day we don't have to actually do p.e which we were so happy of. we sat on the bench all during the period we saw people run, do pull ups, and for the girls volleyball. when the period was done we changed into a normal outfit and headed for lunch. When i walked into the cafeteria the first thing i notice was all the Cullens and Hales in the far table in the corner and the worst thing was that the only empty table was next to them. I also notice that _she _was with the. Her Tanya Denali.

I decided that i was just going to ignore her and the rest of the little group. I figured it would be best if i just let them be maybe that will help me get over Edward. the girls and i got into the line my appetite went away when i walked into the cafeteria so i just grabbed a water and an walked ton the only empty table and took a seat i felt all eyes on us as we sat down. I smirked knowing that we had everyone's attention. Sue me I'm an attention hoe. We started chatting and everything was normal until Alice decided she wanted to ruin my lunch well maybe not my n but you know what i mean.

alice walked up to me with jasper on her tail and said "Bella can we talk."

i scoffed and said "what could you possibly have to say to me Alice you chose to side with your brother and leave me during freshmen year and in my book that proves everything i need to know about you."

"Bella please we only followed Edward and Bella he was hurting when you broke up and we blamed you. Bella you became so distant we missed you and when Edward got home that afternoon and told us that you told him that you want nothing to do with us we were resentful Bella please just give us a chance you dont have to get back with just give the rest of us a chance."

" I'll think about it." i said do I really want them back in my life.

**Authors note**

**hey you guys i hope you like the chapther. give me ideas on what you want and most importantly REVIEW**

**please this is my first fanfic and i want to know what you expect and want but please show your opinion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE  
_**

_**Hey guys im soo sorry I haven't updated ive had some problems with my computer and I will be starting a new chap ohh yea and if you guys have any ideas of were you want this story too go please tell me **_

_**disclamer -sm owns i just have fun**_

Its been a week since Alice came and asked me to be friends again . I made the decision to just steer clear of the Cullen. If I became friends with Alice that would mean associate with the rest of the Cullen's and that means Edward too.

Today is Wednesday and we have been here for a week lets just say I already detest Forks. Just then my alarm went off .

"Not another day of torture" I heard krissy scream to her pillow .

I decided to just get up and start getting ready. I put on my low cut dark wash jeans and a purple tank top with a black cardigan I then straightened my hair and put on a little eye liner and a pit of light purple eye shadow I added some lip gloss and then headed back to the living room were the girls were waited for me. We decided to take my 2011 CIVIC HONDA and headed of to school. When we got there we were greeted by the Cullen or most of them.

"Bella I think we have given you enough time to make your decision" Alice told me

"Alice I haven't answered you because my answer is no Alice I really don't e=want o deal with this now or in the near future "I told her

She looked at me like I had just told her, her puppy was run over well I guess that's too bad if I were my old self I would have caved on the spot but he changed me they all did and I think its their turn to suffer at least a fraction of what I suffered.

" but why bella why cant we put this behind us " She said

I looked at her like she had three heads and said " alice do you honestly think its that easy to put something that hurt you so deep behind you just because someone tells yuou to well its not. I cried myself to sleep for months because of you guys not just because of Edward I loved you guys too you were like my sibling and to know that you guys choose to believe him without so much as a second glance at me hurt me just as bad as the break up did .

"bella we didn't me-"

But I inerupted her before she finished the statement and said " But you did and that doesn't change anything" I decide to just walk away if I stayed there any longer I knew I would end up showing them how much they really hurt me and that would make me weak and the new Bella swan was not weak many things but not weak

I headed to AP Geometry with violet and just sat in our seats even though class didn't start for another 20 min we just sat their and waited for the bell. Each in our own world Finally Violet broke the silence and asked "Are you ok Izzy I talked with the girls and we just want you to know that we are here for you we will always bee we love you like a sisters and we know that everyday you put on a tough act but we see how much it hurts you to see him every day and not just him but all of them and especially when they talk to you just remember were here for you ok"

"Yeah im ok just caught me off guard and thank you guys for worrying I love you guys too "

Just then the Cullen's entered the class but most importantly Edward entered with Tanya Denali draped on his arm I guess I know who he broke up with me for but it still hurt me I felt betrayed not only by them but by myself as well how can these years telling myself that I was over im now seem like I was fooling myself now I see that in reality I was I never got over him that's why I always rejected guys and keep my love life or lack of it for a better term very small, I never got over him. Admitting this to myself didn't change my thought though I won't go back to him. He hurt me too deep for forgiveness.

Edward took his usual seat next to me while acted like he didn't exist and kept writing in my journal. I waqs writing a song coming to forks gave me lots of inspiration but not enough to finish a whole song in so little time. In this journal I kept all my life since 7th grade it was my escape from reality and really it always has been up to date. Just then my thoughts were interrupted by Edward saying

"I see you still have that old journal bella"

"what do you want Edward why do you even bother and talk to me when you know most of the time I wont care to answer and as for the journal why do you care."

" Bella I care because of many reasons and because it proves that you haven't forgotten me like you soboldly state because you and I both know that that journal is full os songs you and I both wrote together as well as your diary"

"Well Edward that actually proves nothing and how dare you make such assumptions you don't even know me anymore and as for the journal I wasn't about to throw away all of my songs just because we weren't to gather that made no sense to me but trust me it passed through my mind more than once and all those songs you say we wrote they have been moved to the back of my mind and I don't care what you think your opinion doesn't matter to me. Actually its less or equal to a stranger's opinion so you know what you should do with it?" I didn't give him a chance to answer I just continued "Get it and shove it I don't care o.k."

Just then the teacher entered and I turned my back to very stunned Cullen's and by the looks of it a very turned on Edward-freaking- Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

_So like yeah I've had a few problems and hadn't been able to update but I promise ill update way more of ten I love you guys but if you can review please do so thx oh yeah Stephanie Meyer owns twilight I just play with the characters._

For the past month the Edward has left me alone unfortunately I can't say the same about the rest of the Cullens. Alice is breathing down my back 24/7 about me not forgiving her but anyways I don't need them I have Liz krissy and violet. They have been so supportive and saved me more than a few times. Today is Saturday and the girls and I decided to go out and catch a movie and some dinner in Port Angeles. I decide to put on some warm tights with long blouse that I bought at the guess store last time I went shopping. I also put on my Christian louboutin high heels. We all climbed into Liz silver maserati.

We got out of the car and decided to watch the new movie friends with benefits that just premiered. As we were paying the ticket I heard the voice of none other than Edward Cullen. Just my god damn luck the one day I decide to go out and I run into him.

"Hey Bella" he said as if we were best friends

"What do you want Edward"

"Nothing cant I just come by and tell you how beautiful you look today " he said with his signature crooked smile last year that smile would have had me melting on the spot but now it just angers me more

"No you can't because first of all were not friends and se4cond of all I simply don't want to talk to you are we clear. "And with that I just walked away and into the theater but apparently I'm just full off luck today.

He chases after me and tells me "why cant we be friends huh Bella do you still have so many feelings for me that we can't even talk before you run away"

"The only feeling I have concerning you is hatred Edward I hate you I hate you for what you did to me I hate you for what you made me fell for month after I left but not anymore " with that I turned around but as I turned I felt a hand at my arm and then I was pulled to a rock hard chest and before I can even react I felt warm soft _ familiar _lips attach to mine and even though my heart wants nothing more than to kiss him back and show him how much I missed him but I couldn't so I used all my strength and with my free hand I slapped him he pulled away with a look of disbelieve and before he can even get a sound out I tell him\

" don't you dare touch me again I am not the same naïve stupid girl that feel for something that was unreachable now I know my boundaries and I am not your so you have no right to even think about

_**a/n**_

_**soo I hoped ypou li9ked this chapter tell me your ideas and please please please review I promise to update more often and giveme some ideas on were to go with this story**_


End file.
